1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of rolling rod-shaped rolling stock, particularly rod steel or wire, in a roll stand having two work rolls which are adjustable relative to each other in an adjusting direction and which together form a roll groove with an actual roll gap, so that the rolling stock exits the roll stand with an actual height and an actual width at a rolling speed, wherein the rolling stock is rolled with an actual rolling force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rolling methods of the above-described type are known in the art. They operate, for example, on the basis of a so-called monitor control. For this purpose, deviations in the height and the width of the rod-shaped rolling stock are measured and controlled on the basis of an electromechanical or hydro-mechanical adjustment. These types of systems have the disadvantage that the monitor control itself as well as the adjustment thereof operate very slowly. Added to this is the time delay caused by the measurement following the last controlled stand. This results in a reaction time of about three seconds, so that only faults having a low frequency can be controlled. Short-term faults, for example, caused by so-called skid marks, cannot be controlled; this may have the result that tolerances are exceeded. The same problem exists in the case of faults which are caused at the beginning of the rolling stock or the end of the rolling stock by temperature or thickness variations.